bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TreatsF/2020 Story Event Submission
DISCLAIMER Some things in this post are made up, fan ideas, like the Spring Festival, Naming Bee's, Donuts, Wing Rings, and BeeTart's. If Onett reads this, please be free to add these ideas if you want! OC's Eva, Beth (A Basic Bee), Kayla, Sasha (A Shy Bee), Punk Bear, CC (A Cobalt and Crimson fusion), Baker Bear, Blaze (A Fire Bee), Chef Bear, and Paprika (A Spicy Bee). 'Spring Festival' Eva had woken up to the sound of Beth the Basic Bee, screaming in her ear. "Wake up Eva!" Exclaimed Beth, as she hovered over Eva's bed, high atop the mountain peak. "Ugh... what is it now, Beth?" Eva groaned, as she slowly got up from her bed. "Todays the Spring Festival!" Beth exclaimed, as happy as ever. "AGH! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE SPRING FESTIVAL!" Eva shouted, running out of bed and into the bathroom. After she cleaned herself, she ran into your kitchen to toast a BeeTart™ (not actual product). "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Bethy?" Eva would ask, annoyed. "I TRIED! Your just a heavy sleeper." Beth would exclaim, annoyed but cheeky. Eva'd sigh, finishing your BeeTart™ (not actual product). "MmMMMm~!" Eva would exclaim. "You do that every time you have a BeeTart™ (not actual product), Eva!" Beth would sigh. "They're just so good!" Eva responded. Eva finished her BeeTart™ (not actual product), wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Anyway! Let's get a move on! Get into your outfit!" Beth would exclaim. Eva ran into your dressing room, opening her window and smelling the blue and red flowers that dominated the mountain top. She'd then proceed to change into her gown, putting a rose clip in her hair. "COME ON, EVA!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!" roared Beth, shocking her to get dressed faster. A few minutes later, She had completed her look, looking Gorgeous. Eva turned her head to Beth, her "outfit" just being rose petals that were sloppily sprinkled onto her. Eva chuckled to herself at how simple her outfit was. They'd walk down to Onett Town (my fictional town), realizing that the festival was almost starting. She'd look around. Science Bears outfit was eye-catching, as he was in a rose gold colored lab coat instead of a suit that all the other men wore. "I was the first one here!" Science Bear boasted. Eva just sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd look around the town, seeing kids drag their parents around. "Wheres Kayla?" Eva would wonder, looking around the town. "Hey, Beth, do you know where Kayla is?" Eva asked Beth, a bit worried. "No siree!" Beth replied cheerfully, humming as she did so. Eva would sigh, her eyes skimming around the town. The town was big, so she thought that maybe Kayla was just on the other side of town. Eva would go back to the front, as the festival was about to begin. Onett Stepped out of the City Hall, his sunglasses reflecting the light on the unusually bright day. "Welcome, boys and girls, bears and bees, to the annual Spring Festival!" Onett said, the mic amplifying his voice. Everybody cheered, even though he hadn't given the speech yet. Onett then gave his speech about the wonderful season of spring, how its the best time for pollen making, ext. ext. Then, Onett threw Rose Petals out into the town, and whoever caught one was seen as lucky for the rest of spring. "CATCH ONE, EVA! MAYBE YOU'LL FIND KAYLA IF YOU DO!" Beth would exclaim to Eva. "I've never caught one before, Beth. You think I'll catch one this time?" Eva responded. "YOU GOTTA BELIEEVE~!" Beth would say, bursting out laughing after she said it. Eva would sigh, watching a petal fly right over her head. The petal then fell right into Eva's hands, much to her astonishment. "BETH! BETH! I CAUGHT ONE!" Eva would scream, pressing the petal into her gown in excitement. "YOU DID??!!" Beth would reply, turning to Eva. Eva would show off the petal she had just caught to Beth. "LUCKY!" Beth would scream, in jealousy and astonishment. Suddenly, a red-headed girl with a low ponytail walked up to Eva and Beth. "KAYLA!" Eva would shriek, hugging the red-headed girl. "EVA!" The red-headed girl would respond. "Where were you? I looked all over for you?" Kayla and Eva would say, at the same time. "Well, I was looking for you!" they said at the same time again. They'd both laugh at the same time, hugging each other afterward. "Oh yeah, I love your outfit!" Eva would reply. Her rose gold suit was studded with solid honey, a rose pin on her upper chest. "Same with you!" Kayla replied. After a long chat, they went out to get items from the markets set up by the townspeople. "Can we go to the Wing Ring stand first? Punk Bear always has them!" Beth asked, cheerfully. "Of Course!" Eva replied. "Hey Sasha, wanna go get another Wing Ring?" Kayla asked her shy bee, Sasha. "N-No thanks..." Sasha mumbled. "Come on! Those kawaii bunny ones are getting old." Kayla replied. "F-Fine..." Sasha would reply, not wanting to disappoint Kayla. They'd walk around, looking for a neon pink and black stand, which was always Punk Bears. Soon, they found it and walked up to Punk Bear. "Hey, yall! You come here every year!" Punk Bear would say, putting down her guitar to the back of the stand. "Your wing rings are the best in town! I wish I knew how to make them like you and CC (A Crimson and Cobalt fusion)!" Beth would reply. "Thanks, man!" CC would reply, as he took off the Punk Bunny Wing Rings from the top shelf. "I see you like bunnies~!" CC would say to Sasha. "I-I do..." Sasha would reply, taking the Punk Bunny Wing Rings."Can you buy these for me, Kayla?" "Sure!" Kayla would reply. "How much?" "Hmmm... Since it's your first purchase here, it's free!" Punk Bear would reply, smiling. "THANK YOU!" Kayla and Sasha would say at the same time. "Heh! No prob, kids!" Punk Bear would respond, her smile becoming contagious. Kayla would help put on the Punk Bunny Wing Rings on Sasha's wings, giving Sasha a boost of confidence. After a shopping spree at Punk Bears Wing Ring Stand, they moved on to get some Donuts from the Donut Stand, run by Baker Bear and his bee, Blaze (A Fire Bee). "Hello, Kids! Want a sample of my new "Rose Jelly Donut"?" Baker Bear would ask them. "Yes, we do!" They responded. Baker Bear gave each of them a free sample, some mini donuts. Each of them ate their sample. "MMMmMMM~!" They all said as they finished their donut. "Glad you like them!" Blaze responded. "Wanna buy some?" "Yep! We'll take 4 Rose Jelly Donuts, 2 Pineapple Jelly Donuts, and..." Eva replied. "What do you guys want?" "T-Three sunflower donuts, please..." responded Shy Bee. "I'll pay if you want..." "It's Fine! Anything else?" Eva said. "3 HONEY DONUTS AND 3 HONEY JELLY DONUTS!" Beth would reply. "Okay! You want something, Kayla?" Eva asked Kayla. "No, I'm gonna get some Pasta from Chef Bear," Kayla responded. "Chef Bear..." Baker Bear mumbled. "And my name is better." "Don't think about him, Baker Bear," Blaze mumbled back. They went off to Chef Bear and Paprika (A Spicy Bee)'s Stand, which was bigger than most stands. "Step right up, Kids! We got Pasta, Salad, we got it all!" Chef Bear would say. "Hi! Could we get 3 Pasta Bowls? Thanks!" Kayla would reply. "Sure!" Paprika would say, getting 3 Pasta Bowls, zooming over to Kayla and her friends. "Thank you, Ms!" Kayla would say, as she paid and went off. It was getting late, and the festival was almost over. Everybody packed their bags and went home. Kayla, Eva, Beth, and Sasha had a Spring Sleepover, staying up until dawn. ''~The End.~'' PS: Sorry that this is a cringe-fest. I'm not that good at writing, so the end was sloppy. I wanted to finish it, so that's why it's so bad. I guess I'll say I hoped you enjoyed it? Goodbye now! Category:2020SE